Finally, a sound opinion
by HistoryGirlJess
Summary: I was thinking about how Elijah and Rebekah are less loyal to the family because of Hayley and Jackson and I wanted to explore the effects of that, not from Klaus' perspective, because nobody bothers to listen to him, unfortunately, but from another sibling. This is a story of The Originals.
1. Chapter 1: Auntie Dahlia

This is the story of the Mikaelsons, yes; however, the Mikaelsons have one more half-sibling. Her name is Mina and she was born out of an affair between Esther and her Indian lover. Mina is older than Niklaus, but younger than Freya, Finn, and Elijah. Esther's affair with Mina's father was born out of frustration with her marriage. After her lover went back to India, taking Mina with him, Esther had a void to be filled, so she met Niklaus' father and another affair began.

Mina is also an original vampire. When Henrik died, Esther wanted to make sure that all of her children were safe, so she quickly contacted a very powerful witch in India and told her to spell her daughter and make her an original.

Mina and the Mikaelsons met in New Orleans- the first time the Mikaelsons lived there. Mina was told by the witch who spelled her that she had a family. More original vampires. Mina spent years searching for them and finally found them in the most colorful city in the United States, and, after some hesitation, she became a part of their always and forever bond.

Niklaus daggered her in New Orleans. Mikael had come and Mina wanted to confront him for all the trouble he caused and for the way he treated Niklaus. However, Niklaus, maniacal but practical, knew that his sister would not be able to overpower Mikael.

Mina woke up, undaggered, in Mystic Falls, when, in fact, all the siblings had been awoken and their mother, under the guise of wanting to unite them, decided to kill them all.

Eventually, Mina followed Elijah to New Orleans to deal with this business with Niklaus and the witches and it was there she stayed, even after all of the changes. After Rebekah had left, come back, and then, left again.

There's something you should know about Mina. She feels things differently. Her anger is more emotional than Klaus' and she suffers from a series of highs and lows in short bursts. The Mikaelsons know she has some psychological issues, but it is very difficult to understand what that means in vampire-speak.

Mina is also the favored sister because, although emotional, she doesn't take sides unless she has to. She is never spiteful or maniacal. Her values are rooted in Always and Forever, without all the contingencies the Mikaelsons carry with that vow. Mina, also, with emotional anger and a quick temper, is the first one to try to end the stupidity the family always brings upon itself.

Mina is also the most compassionate of the Originals. She makes sure everyone is taken care of.

Mina and Elijah grew very close over the years because of her emotional problems and Elijah always wanted to protect her. But their bond frays during their time in New Orleans.

This is the story of The Originals. This is the story of Mina and her vow to keep her family together, always and forever.

Chapter 1: Auntie Dahlia

"Am I the only one with an ounce of compassion for our dear Aunt Dahlia?!" Mina shouted as the family gathered around Dahlia and Freya, Elijah holding Esther, who was in chains.

"Aunt Dahlia, you don't have to do this. We can be a family. The family that was taken away from you."

"Mina! Have you gone mad?" asked Rebekah

"Rebekah, love, please shut up. Let me talk. Come on! We all know what a bloody bitch mother was. Are we forgetting Dahlia's perspective? Your disgusting father and his fellow Vikings killed mother and Dahlia's family and kidnapped them, and what does our stupid little twit of a mother do? She falls in love with that beast Mikael! She abandoned Dahlia just when Dahlia had figured out a way for them to escape. Then, what do you do, dear Esther?" Mina asked, looking at Esther. "You can't have children with your captor so you have the audacity to go to the sister you betrayed and ask for her help. So you could keep adding on to your new family, away from Dahlia. You used Dahlia, Esther! But, Aunt Dahlia, please don't hurt Hope because of it. She's an innocent. She and Freya. They have longed for what you have longed for so long. A family. Let's forget this. All of this. And live together. Without you, of course, mother. You're going back into your grave. You make me sick."

"How kind of you, my dear niece, to take up my side. Thank you for your compassion, but I'm afraid it is too late for that. I am taking what is owed to me. This is what it has come to. You can blame your dear mother for that."

"My mother isn't a dear at all," Mina responded.

"It's time to say goodbye, children." And with that, Dahlia whips out the white oak stake and crumbles it, letting all of its specs float around the original siblings, as they inhale their death.

"Stop this, Dahlia! I was wrong. I'm sorry. We can be together again," Esther said as she inches her way towards Dahlia. "Together how, dear sister?" "In death!" Esther yells and she grabs Dahlia. Elijah struggles to get up and he takes the dagger meant for Dahlia's demise and skewers the both of them.

Suddenly, the white oak dust has settled, and the originals can breathe again.

"Freya, are you all right?" Mina asks, running to her. She picks Freya up from the ground. "Better now, dear sister. Thank you for trying to appeal to Dahlia's human side. Unfortunately, Dahlia's darkness overshadowed it."

"Well, sister. That was quite a performance!" Niklaus exclaimed.

"I was telling the truth, Niklaus. You all have done such dastardly things out of revenge and you expect the family to be happy always and forever at the end of the day. We all have been betrayed by mother. Niklaus, you've killed her and Freya, so have you. We need to understand the power Esther had over Dahlia. I wanted to give her a chance to have the family she's always wanted. That mother robbed her of. I was quite serious, Niklaus. It wasn't a performance. I was trying to show some compassion, some empathy."

"Well done, Mina. That's what makes you better than the rest of us," Elijah said, getting up from the ground and walking toward her.

"Better than you, for sure, Elijah. You. The noble one. The red door isn't your bloody problem. It's Hayley. You have been bewitched by her. You side with her. Think for your bloody self, Elijah Mikaelson! You have always enjoyed being the protective, mature leader of our family, as much as you don't want to admit it. But, you have betrayed your family by siding with the one who thinks she's better than us, so have you Bekah. I can't believe you daggered Niklaus and allowed Hayley to run off with Hope. Yes, Niklaus took a turn for the worst. Yes, he was maniacal, yes, he was bloody-well annoying, and yes, he has a very large ego, but the both of you know that that ego is not bigger than the love for his daughter. And ever since Hope was born he has been trying to protect her while Hayley laughs in his face and rolls her eyes at his efforts. She thought she was the better parent! And Jackson was the father, not Niklaus! And you, Rebekah, and you, Elijah, you sided with her, when you know that Niklaus was the only one truly protecting Hope. Hayley thinks she's the better parent?! That's because she's spends all her time playing mummy while our brother is out on the frontlines! You disgust me."

Mina gives Freya a quick hug, "Welcome to the family, sister. Thanks for sticking by us," and then, begins to walk away.

"Mina!" Elijah yells from behind.

Mina quickly turns around.

"You are the worst of all, Elijah. I didn't know Hayley was better than our bond. That she was your new family, but I guess the red door wasn't your only surprise."

Then, Mina turns back around and walks away.

"You took her from me! You cursed us!" Hayley yells, hitting Klaus while Jackson stares and growls idiotically in the background.

Klaus fights back. "You took her from me first."

"I wanted a better life for her!"

"ENOUGH!" Mina rushes in, separating the two of them.

"You two used to get along quite well. Thank you, Jackson for that. Stop making that face! Before I stop making it for you!

"Well, well, well, Hayley Marshall-Kenner, back in human form and gracing us with her presence, her hypocrisy, and her petulance."

"You bitch!" Hayley yells, starting towards Mina. Mina reaches out and grabs her throat.

"No, mummy dearest, _you_ are the bitch. You think you are better than all of us. You wanted a better life for Hope? Please! You weren't doing a damn thing to help her get that better life! While you play mummy and Jackson plays father, which he is NOT, Niklaus was doing everything in his power to protect Hope. He has manipulated and killed his enemies. He killed Mikael, who you expected, stupidly, would do no harm to Hope. He masterminded the plan to kill bloody Dahlia! Oh! And he saved your life!" She let's go of Hayley's throat to let her speak.

"How did he save my life?!" Hayley growls.

"Well, darling, I know you're not very educated, but if Niklaus hadn't convinced Dahlia to bestow upon you the Crescent Curse, you and your lovely family and your better life would be dead. Now, enough of your nonsense. Enough of your whining. Enough of your arrogance. See, you are quite the little wolf aren't you, Hayley? You only make up wrong done against you, but you never accept when you're wrong, nor do you apologize. You are a petulant, little child. Now, GET OUT! You too, Jackson! You think you're so innocent, but you have helped to drive a wedge between the Mikaelsons and the Crescents. All because you have some fantasy of having a perfect family with Hayley and with someone who is NOT your daughter."

"He was just trying to protect Hope," Hayley said.

Mina lunges towards Hayley. Elijah, who, apparently had been watching everything, quickly holds her back.

"Mina," he said.

"Protect Hope?!" Mina yelled, fighting Elijah. "He is the reason you decided to take Hope away from us! He is a pathetic excuse for a man! Pining over you for decades and then trying to take what's ours. Grow up, Jackson! Just grow up! Be a man! Elijah, let me go!"

"That's quite enough Mina," Elijah stated.

Mina relaxes and he lets her go.

"My God, dear brother. Careful now, you continue to show who you value most."

"I beg your pardon."

"It seems you didn't care about what I said to you after mother and Dahlia died. You still seem to latch onto Hayley like a puppy, even though she has wronged our family in so many ways. Taken Hope from us. Your brother's daughter. YOUR niece. All the while she has played innocent and you have played the doting loser. Where is your strength, brother? How did you even fall for this child? How did your loyalty sway so severely? Do you not care for us anymore? Is Hayley your only concern? Do you not care for our feelings, for MY feelings? Our bond which was once sacred has been broken. You have chosen your side. Apparently, Hayley matters more to you than your brothers and sisters. Than me. All you do is defend her. When is the last time you've defended us?"

Elijah looks at Mina. "Mina, I…"

"You what? Are you finally listening?!" she says and pushes him. Niklaus, Hayley, Jackson all look at the scene. Freya walks in and she too is a witness.

"Do you finally understand what you have done to this family? What you have done to me? Do you finally understand what you have done to me?!"

Mina looks behind Elijah and sees Hayley. "Hayley, I apologize, I will not fight you again, physically that is. You, after all, are my big brother's only priority now and I wouldn't want to screw that up." Mina turns back to Elijah and punches him in the face. He falls back a few steps and touches his hand to his face. Mina looks at him and says, "I'd rather hit you anyway."

Elijah stares at her, speechless.

Mina goes close to Elijah's face. "You and I are finished, Elijah. Don't ever speak to me again," and she turns around and rushes to her room at vampire speed.

Elijah watches her and continues to touch his face.

"Well, well, Elijah. It seems that it is you, not I, who has driven away family, who has driven away our most precious sibling. Are you happy now?" Niklaus asks him.

Elijah still remains silent.

Freya walks up to Hayley. "Hayley, Jackson, I think it's best you go."

"But," Hayley protests.

"Now!" Freya's eyes go dark.

"I should go speak to her," Elijah states, referring to Mina.

"Were you not listening, brother? She doesn't want to talk to you again," Niklaus stated.

"She doesn't want to talk to you again."

Chapter 2: Silence


	2. Chapter 2: Silence and something to hit

Chapter 2: Silence and something to hit

"Mina, love, are you coming to dinner?" Niklaus asks, standing outside her room.

"Yes, Niklaus, I'll be there shortly," she said, journaling.

After her fight with Elijah, Mina, at first, went to her room to scream into a pillow. Having done that, she realized she needed some liquid courage. Thus, sneaking out of the house, careful not to see Elijah, Mina headed to Rousseau's to see her favorite bartender. It was there that Cami gave her a private therapy session and girl talk- and gin. "You're right to be mad, Mina. I can't believe they daggered Klaus either. How they betrayed him after what he tried to do for Hope," she said. "Cami, I know everyone takes you for granted because of your relationship with my brother, but you are a smart, intelligent woman, and just because you have feelings for Niklaus doesn't mean you don't have the right to side with him. I'm sorry for whatever my siblings have said to you to make you feel otherwise." Cami smiled, "Thanks, Mina. That means a lot," then, she looked down at Mina's glass, "Another round? On the house?" Mina smiled. "Yes, thanks." "Now, I'm not condoning the consumption of alcohol as therapy," Cami said as she poured, "but, if anyone deserves a drink, it's you Mina Narayan." And, so, Mina spent the night laughing with Cami and sipping gin, pretending that the present was the only thing that was important. Trying to forget how Elijah had treated her. How Rebekah had bent over backwards when Hayley said she'd take Hope. Now, Rebekah's gone again. What? To travel? Or to bring Kol back? Which is it, sister?

Mina finished journaling her thoughts. In her therapy/girl talk session with Cami at Rousseau's, Cami suggested she start practicing self-talk. That she should tell herself five good things about herself. So, there, before a dinner where she would have to sit next to Elijah, because she was not so petulant as to ask to trade places with Freya, she decided to say nice things about herself. In her journal, she wrote:

I'm caring. I'm smart. I'm a good aunt. I'm loyal. And, I've got a good sense of humor, when the time presents itself.

Mina closed her journal and placed the new pen she got on top of it. She couldn't bear to use the pen Elijah had bought her the first time she started journaling.

Mina was the last to sit down for dinner. When she walked into the room, she smiled at Niklaus and Freya and avoided Elijah's eyes deliberately. She took a deep breath as she went to sit in her seat next to Elijah. Elijah opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Mina stated with a smile, "What's for dinner, Niklaus?" "Your favorite, big sister. Steak frites." "How thoughtful of you Niklaus. Yes, I quite like steak frites."

Mina reached for her plate and put it in front of her. She put her napkin on her lap and took a sip of wine. "Freya, darling, how's freedom treating you?" she asked her sister. Freya smiled. "It's treating me quite well, thank you. I truly appreciate the warm welcome from you right from the beginning. It took our brothers some time to warm up." "Yes, well, don't mind them, they are mostly stuck in their own worlds, but yes, a toast to Freya's freedom. We haven't had a proper sit down to welcome you." Mina raised her glass. "Our sister, ever so kind-hearted," Niklaus said lifting his glass up. "Yes, Freya, you'll be quick to find that Mina is the one we always love even when the rest of us are busy hating each other," Elijah stated, trying to compliment Mina. He raised his glass. Freya smiled, "Thank you, Mina, and yes, Elijah, I'm becoming quite aware of Mina's generosity." "Well, then. To our sister, Freya. Welcome back to the family," Mina toasted.

"Well, family, enjoy your meal," Niklaus stated.

Mina spent no time paying attention to Elijah, even though he kept looking in her direction. She just concentrated on cutting her steak and chewing it very, very slowly.

"Well, that was a lovely dinner, Niklaus. Thank you so much," stated Mina, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go." Mina needed some breathing room after spending an entire hour sitting next to Elijah and resisting the urge to stick a fork in his hand.

Elijah got up to say something, but Freya used her hands to give him pain in his head so he couldn't speak. "Sit down, brother," she whispered under her breath.

"Freya, did you have to do that?" Elijah asked once Mina left.

"Yes, well, Elijah, it seems as if you still don't know how to listen to the only sister who has loved you no matter what," said Niklaus. "She said she didn't want you to speak to her."

"Yes, but, I thought that was just anger."

"What? You think our sister is too emotional to be serious? She was quite serious, Elijah. She's done with you."

"And, how can you be so sure, Niklaus? You were always on a team with Rebekah, sure, you care for Mina, but not like I do."

"You mean did?" Niklaus pointed out. "You claim to have such a strong emotional bond with our sister, yet you are the one who abandoned her and broke her heart. You are the one who chose a girl you just met over your own blood. Over your own family." Niklaus got up from his chair and stood in front of Elijah. Elijah stood up as well. NIklaus looked into Elijah's eyes and said: "Mina is not like us. She feels things differently and she is hurt by you. You don't talk to her unless she's ready to talk to you. You leave her alone, Elijah."

"Says the self-proclaimed king of this house?" Elijah responded.

"Says the only brother who still cares for her."

"Well! If it isn't Mina not-so-Mikaelson. What are you doing here?" asked Marcel.

"To be perfectly honest, Marcelus. I'm here to fight you."

"You're here to what?"

"Well, isn't that what you do now? In this church? You train your people?"

"You want to be trained?"

"No, I just want something to hit."

"Well, come on into the ring, I'm sure we can work something out."

Mina stepped into the ring and tied her shiny black hair into a ponytail.

"Still pissed at Elijah, huh?" Marcel asked her.

Mina rolled her eyes. "That bloody Niklaus. Such a big mouth. Why is he even talking to you about this? You two aren't exactly on speaking terms."

"He's worried about you, Mina. He says he hasn't seen you this upset in a long time. Not since…"

"Not since what? Since he daggered me in New Orleans after Mikael hunted us down, thanks to you and Rebekah. Or since Esther tried to kill us in Mystic Falls with the help of her minion, Finn?"

"Just. A long time."

Mina hit Marcel in the face. "Yeah, well, I'm trying to work through it as you can see," she said, breathing heavily.

Marcel tried to hit her back, but she ducked. "Maybe you should try and talk to Elijah."

"You want me to talk to Elijah?!" She said, hitting him again. "How about you, Elijah, and Rebekah, wherever the hell she is, try to own up to the fact that you were wrong to dagger Niklaus," Mina hits him again, "That you were wrong to side with Hayley," she hits him again, "That you were wrong to keep Klaus from fighting for Hope when you knew that that's all he was trying to do," she knocks him down, "That you, Marcelus, were wrong to mistreat someone who saved your life and raised you like his son," she gets on top of him, "Maybe you should tell Elijah that it's not in good form to side with his lover over his family. Especially if this lover is more than half his age, bratty, and out to destroy his family," she said, hitting Marcel over and over again.

Finally, she got up. She started taking her gloves off. "Maybe you should tell Elijah that "Always and forever" actually means something to some people." Mina was breathing heavily as Marcel struggled to get up, wiping the blood from his nose.

"Wow. Thanks, Marcel. That really helped. Same time tomorrow?"


	3. Chapter 3: How low can you go?

Chapter 3: How low can you go?

"Niklaus, is something wrong?" Mina asked her brother as she walked into his study. He was sitting quietly and drinking bourbon. He had a distraught look on his face.

"Just thinking about what my relationship with my brother has become."

"Elijah? He's lovesick. Just ignore him. That's what I'm trying to do."

"Well, sister, I'm afraid I can't do that at the moment."

Mina looked at him. "Why? What did he say to you?"

"You know how our old friend Lucien's in town and he's taken over the bayou?"

"Yes, I really hope one of his henchman has killed Jackson by now."

"Unfortunately not, but Hayley's missing."

"What?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, Elijah and Jackson were just here asking me where she was as if I had something to do with her disappearance."

"Niklaus, what did Elijah say to you?"

"Well, I told Jackson that if Hayley was still walking around on her own two feet then I would stay here and be with Hope and made it very clear what would happen to Jackson if he and Hayley tried to take Hope away from me again."

"And?"

"And, Elijah told me that if something happened to Hayley, Hope would leave me herself."

Mina stood still. She stared blankly at Niklaus. Suddenly, the veins in her face began to pop.

"Oh, bloody hell. I shouldn't have told you. I'm sorry, Mina. I didn't mean to upset you, love."

"No, that's quite all right, Niklaus. Someone should be on your side. If you'll excuse me."

"Mina…where are you going?"

"I just remembered I have some business I need to attend to. You take care of Hope. I'll see you in the morning."

And with that, Mina rushed out of the room with vampire speed.

Mina looked all over the compound for Jackson and Elijah.

She found Jackson, but not Elijah.

"Where is my brother?! Where is Elijah?!"

"He's busy."

Mina rushed to Jackson and grabbed his throat.

"You tell me where Elijah is right now or I will force feed you wolf's bane." She loosened the grip on his neck so he could tell her.

"He's at Lucien's penthouse," Jackson choked out.

"Thank you, Jackson," and then, she snapped his neck.

"Lucien, so nice to see you," Mina said, looking at him through the doorway. He hadn't invited her in. "My God, what happened to you?" "Jackson bit me," he struggled to say. "Oh, that beast. Always causing trouble. Will you please invite me in? I need to talk to my brother." Elijah looked surprised. "Not inviting in another Mikaelson," he croaked out. "Well, I'm not a Mikaelson, but I see your issue. Never mind. There's always Plan B." She broke a table that was outside of Lucien's apartment and threw the stake at Elijah's groin. "Elijah, was that the problem all along or was it this?!" She threw the stake at Elijah's heart. Elijah fell down in pain.

"Have you lost your mind?! How could you say something like that to Niklaus?! That Hope would leave him of her own choosing? How many times do I have to tell you? You don't listen. You're pathetic. You're useless. My God, I should have our sister find a way to make you a wolf, then you can be with Hayley forever. Niklaus FOUGHT for Hope. He loves Hope more than anything in this world. Hayley is the one out to ruin our family. Yet you see no flaws in Hayley and you continue to tear our family apart. How could you say such a thing to your own brother? That the daughter who he has been trying to protect since before she was born would leave him for one who tried to take her away and let her wolf husband make her decisions for her? Or is it you who thinks he's Hope's father, not Jackson?

And, it seems that you don't care about me. If you did, you wouldn't still be acting the way you're acting now. The way you have been acting. You haven't mended your ways, Elijah. Good Lord, I can't even have space from you without you mucking it up. Lucien for God's sakes stop moaning! I'm trying to have a bloody conversation with my idiot brother! My weak brother. My pathetic brother.

It should be you who should be dying, Elijah." Elijah's eyes widened at this statement.

"Lately, you've brought our family nothing but misery. You've brought me nothing but misery. You are useless. Go, be with your wolf family. I know you don't care about me anymore. And, for God's sake, take Lucien to Niklaus. He may be a pain in the ass, but he shouldn't have to die."

"How did it go?" Niklaus asked Mina as soon as she walked into the compound.

"How did what go?"

"Your _business_."

"Fine. Everything's fine. Excuse me, I'm exhausted. I'm off to bed." She started towards the stares. Niklaus whooshed himself in front of her.

"Mina, I am terribly sorry for what I said to you. I know you've been very upset lately and your relationship with Elijah has weakened."

"My relationship with Elijah no longer exists, so you don't have to worry about that. Niklaus, seriously, I'm very tired. I need to go to bed."

"All right, sister. Sleep tight."

"Thank you."

10 AM

Mina was still in bed. She was hiding under the covers. It was time for one of her lows, usually brought on by severe stress. She had been crying non-stop about how her brother disrespected and ignored her. How he didn't care what she had to say. How he only worried about Hayley even though Hayley has made it very clear that she can take care of herself. She thought of how Elijah broke their bond and her heart and how he carelessly cast aside their relationship and his consideration for her feelings and replaced it with fantasies of Hayley.

Niklaus came to Mina's door. He knocked on it. No answer. He tried to open it. It was locked. "Mina? Are you up?" No answer. "Mina, love. Are you all right?" No answer.

"She still hasn't gotten out of bed?" asked Elijah, walking towards Niklaus.

Niklaus, furious at the way Elijah had treated their sister and upset at how he drove her into one of her lows, grabbed Elijah's throat and threw him off the terrace into the open space of the compound. "This is all your fault, noble Elijah. The red door is the least of your worries. You did this. You hurt her. Now, I don't know when she's going to come out of her room."

12 PM

"Mina," Cami said, knocking on her door. "It's Cami. I brought you a blueberry muffin. Your favorite. You also said you've always wanted to try a cronut, so I got those for you too." No answer. "Mina, come on, we can talk about this. I'm here for you. I don't have to be your therapist. I can just be your friend." No answer. "Okay, well, I'll come back later to check on you. I'm going to leave the food with Klaus, in case you get hungry."

5 PM

"Mina, Hope is asking for you. She wants to play with you. Come out, love. Play with your niece," Niklaus pleaded. This broke Mina's heart and she started quietly crying again only having stopped five minutes ago.

6 PM

"Mina, it's Freya. Let me in. We can have some sister time. You don't even have to come out of your room."

7 PM

"Mina, it's Cami again. I brought you a cheeseburger. Pepper jack. Jalapenos. Hot sauce. Just how you like it. Klaus says you haven't come out of your room. You need to eat something." No answer.

10 PM

"Mina, it's Elijah. Niklaus told me not to come to your door, but I'm quite worried about you. Please come out. We can talk about this."

With this Mina got up. She unlocked her door. She looked at Elijah straight in the eye and said "You don't listen to anyone do you?" and she threw him off the terrace.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends like these

Chapter 4: When you've got friends like these

"Mina," Cami said, "You're…"

"Outside? Yes, I thought it best to come out of my room."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. Have you eaten anything?"

"No. Not yet."

"Well, let me take you to lunch."

"Can we go get a cheeseburger?" Mina asked, smiling.

Cami laughed, "Sure."

"One spicy jalapeno cheeseburger," the waiter said, putting a plate in front of Mina.

"I don't know how you can eat something so spicy," Cami said, taking a bite of her mushroom and swiss burger.

"It's the Indian in me," Mina said, taking a bite.

"So…how are you feeling?"

"A bit better, now that I'm outside and am eating. I was always the vampire who liked food better than blood."

Cami laughed, "I'm glad to hear that."

"Yeah, it's one of the things I don't understand about my kind. How they can give up food when there are so many glorious things out in the world to try."

"Food does bring joy."

"Indeed it does," Mina said, taking another bite of her burger.

"So, what are your plans for today?"

"Avoid my brother. Go see a movie. Avoid my brother. Walk around the city. Avoid my brother."

"So, you haven't spoken to Elijah yet, since you threw him off the terrace?"

"He told you about that? Just so we're clear. He deserved it."

"I know it's not very therapist of me, but I agree. I don't really talk to him much after the way he's treating Klaus."

"It may not be very therapist, but it's human. Yes, Elijah has always thought he was better than Niklaus, even though he doesn't admit it. He quite likes being the savior of the family. Although, ironically, he is the one who is destroying us."

"Well, I'm glad you're trying to keep your mind off of it today. I have some free time, surprisingly, how about I spend the day with you?"

Mina smiled. "That would be wonderful."

Elijah walked past Mina's room and saw the open door. He saw Niklaus downstairs.

"Mina's up?" he asked him.

"It would appear so. No thanks to you."

"How did you get her up?"

"I didn't. She got up herself. Our sister is stronger than you think."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know or you won't tell me?"

Klaus smirked, "You figure it out."

"Niklaus, I must talk to her."

"And what? Insult her again? Prove to her that you are still not listening? You still run around like Hayley's lapdog. You still choose the Crescents over us. Everything she told you. All the reasons why she's hurt. You don't care, because if you did care you would recognize that _you_ are the one at fault, that _you_ are the one who is wrong, that _you_ are the one who has stopped caring about her."

"I never stopped caring for her."

Klaus walks up closer to Elijah. They stand face to face.

"Then, prove it."

"You're right, Mina. This is the best iced tea ever."

"Yeah, I never understood people and their complicated Starbucks drinks, but when I was living in LA for a little while, I met a girl who showed me the way of a passion tea/lemonade and I've never gone back."

"Well, it's good." Cami sighed. "So, Mina, we've seen a movie, we've walked all over the city, how do you feel?"

"Better, but not ready to go home." Suddenly, Cami's phone rang.

"Klaus, I'm busy right now. She what? Oh, my God. Yeah, she's still with me. You want me to what? Yeah, yeah, okay, fine."

"Is everything okay?" Mina asked.

"Not exactly."

"Cami, what is it? You're worrying me."

Cami stayed silent.

"Come on, Camille, spill."

"Hayley took Hope."

"What?"

"She came to the compound and took Hope. She and Jackson have moved to an apartment across the street. That."

"That what?"

"That Elijah got for them."

The veins in Mina's face were bulging again. She squeezed her drink so hard that all of the tea spilled out.

"Anyway, let's go see another movie. You pick again," Cami said.

"Cami, I have to go. It's been lovely, but. I have. I have to go."

"No, no, no. Klaus told me not to let you out of my sight. The only reason he called me in front of you is so I could."

"What? Keep me busy so I wouldn't go home to find my niece has been snatched by her mother all plotted by Elijah?"

Cami grabbed ahold of Mina's shoulders. "Mina, breathe. Please, breathe. In and out. In and out. Take deep breaths. That's good. There's nothing you can do about it right now. Even if you go to Hayley's apartment and break her neck, she's still not going to let go of Hope. That will just make her angrier."

"And what of Elijah?"

"Just cut him out. One of the things I studied in school was that it is important for a client to remove herself from a toxic environment. Your broken relationship with Elijah is killing you, and he obviously hasn't learned his lesson. He doesn't even think there's a lesson to be learned. Come on, come home with me. You can move in with me. I could use a friend to talk to." Cami wiped the tears from Mina's face. "Come on, Mina. Just breathe. There you go."

"Okay, Camille. I would like to go home with you. But, my things."

"I will go to the compound and get your stuff. Just go to my house. I have a spare bedroom. Here, take the keys, go to the house, turn on the TV to something funny, drink some water, and everything will be fine. You don't need Elijah. You've got me. You've got Klaus. We still love you and want what's best for you."

Mina shut her eyes tightly and then opened them. "Okay," she said, "Okay. Thank you."

Cami gave Mina a tight hug. "Give me one hour."

"Cami?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't forget my journal. It's in the drawer of my bedside table."

"Of course. Don't worry. I'll take care of everything."


	5. Chapter 5: You messed w the wrong girl

Chapter 5: You messed with the wrong girl.

Cami tried to be as quiet as possible whilst she packed Mina's things in a suitcase.

"Journal. Journal. Journal. Where did she say it was? Bedside table. Ah, there it is."

"Camille. I'm surprised to find you in my sister's room. Speaking of- where's my sister?"

"She's at my house."

"And, what are you doing here? With her things?"

"Well, Elijah, I'm packing up her stuff. She's moving in with me."

Elijah raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth in surprise.

"Close your mouth, Elijah. A fly might find its way in there."

"Mina's moving in with you. When did this happen?"

"Oh, I say it happened about an hour ago when she found out that you orchestrated Hayley's taking Hope away from Klaus. Are you really that stupid? You keep saying you want to repair your fractured bond with your beloved sister, but what are you doing? Just talking? You speak beautifully, Elijah, but that's not going to work this time. Mina's hurting, and she needs to get away from you." Cami said as she zipped up the suitcase. "You're destroying her."

Cami started to walk out of the room when Elijah grabbed her arm.

"I take it you are the one who convinced my sister to leave."

"Let go of me!" Cami said, pulling herself away from Elijah. "Yeah, Elijah, I convinced her to do it. It was my idea. You know why? Because, she needs someone to be there for her, and as much as Klaus is trying, Mina can't be under the same roof as you. Every time she tries to create space, you screw her over. I've taken her away from the situation. If you really care about her, you will think long and hard about the mess you've made. You want to be her brother again. Act like it." Cami laughed bitterly. "You messed with the wrong girl, Elijah. Girls, I should say. Because I'm not some ditzy blonde who is in love with your brother. Unlike you, I can think for myself and I know what's right and wrong, and what's right at the moment is for you to stay the hell away from the one you call your sister. Now, MOVE!" Cami shoved past him and out onto the terrace where she saw Niklaus. "Take good care of her, Camille," he said to her. Cami looked at Elijah and then back at Klaus. "Don't worry, Klaus. I will."

After Cami left, Elijah turned to Niklaus. "You agreed to this, Niklaus? You who likes to control?" "As much as I like to control, brother, I know my boundaries when it comes to Mina. She needs to be away from you. If that means she's not living in our house anymore, so be it. It's what's best for her. And I trust Cami. She knows what she is doing."

Elijah stayed silent.

"What? No comeback? Camille is right. You do speak beautifully, but that's not going to work now. I suggest you go across the street to your beloved. Check on her. See how she's doing with my daughter," Klaus said and walked away.

Freya came up behind Elijah. "Thanks to you, I've lost my sister. You know, Elijah, I've tried to remain neutral during this feud between you and Klaus, but you crossed a line. You drove Mina away and as a result, you have driven me away." She went to stand in front of Elijah and smiled. "Mr. Elijah Mikaelson. Patriarch of the family. From what I've heard from my siblings, you were the de facto father. I see your leadership skills have weakened. Well, you're a fine leader to your new family, so that may not be the case."

Elijah just stared at her.

"What? So full of nasty things to say to Klaus but now? Cat's got your tongue? Just as well, I'm really not in the mood to hear anything you have to spew out."

Freya turned and walked away. Then, she paused and turned back around. "Oh, and thank you for defending me against Hayley. I quite liked it when she came in here full of anger and knocked me out for no reason." Freya turned back and walked to her room.

Mina was reading one of Camille's psychology books when she heard a knock on the door. She went to open it and saw Cami standing outside.

"Hi. You have my key. I'm going to have to get it copied tomorrow. Here's your things," she said walking into the house carrying the suitcase.

"Thanks, Cami. I really appreciate this."

"Oh, no problem. It'll be nice to have a roommate. It gets kind of scary living in this town alone."

"And an original vampire as a roommate will help you with your fear?" Mina asked, smiling.

"Not just any original vampire. You. And, believe me, if the vampires in this town were anything like you, there wouldn't be anything to fear."

"Yes, the vampires of New Orleans do like their power, don't they?"

"They really do."

Mina took the suitcase and put it in the spare bedroom- her room.

"You've been reading one of my boring textbooks." She heard Cami say from the living room.

Mina walked back into the living room and said "Yeah, I was wondering what makes me so different from my brothers. Why I have a…"

"A heart?"

Mina smiled, "Yes, that, and the fact that I feel things differently. Sometimes I get so angry. Angrier than Niklaus. When I'm severely stressed, like have been, I get really depressed and I just want to do nothing but lie in bed. But, then, if I'm up to it, I read, watch TV, or think of something better to do, like eating a cheeseburger, and all of sudden, I'm fine. It's like. If I feel like it, I can distract myself, and then, I'm not sad anymore. But, it doesn't last long. The next thing that stresses me out, like finding out that someone who I thought was my brother orchestrated the snatching of my own niece. And, then, it's like, I want to snap his neck. I want to kill him. Now, deep down, I wouldn't and I know I wouldn't, but he just makes me so angry and then, I get sad, as if the world is crumbling around me. But, you distracted me. You invited me into your home. And I'm fine again. What the bloody hell is going on with me?"

"Mina, I think you have bipolar disorder. It's when someone experiences periods of highs and lows, like how you were feeling yesterday when you locked yourself in your room. You have a unique case. All my professors have told me that bipolar disorder messes you up. That you go weeks feeling low and weeks feeling high and you're forever unstable. I think your inner strength is keeping you from having such a drastic swing in emotions. Your highs and lows are shortened. You feel really sad and then, like today, you distracted yourself with a craving for a cheeseburger and some company and you were fine. Then, you heard about Hayley and Elijah, and that made you angry. And all of sudden, you were manic. You were on a mission to save your family and you thought violence and more yelling would be the answer, but then, I took you away from that situation, and now you're better. I can work with you to control these emotions. And, you might benefit from a mood stabilizer and some Xanax. Take the Xanax only as needed. Given how careful you are, I have no doubt you will be thrifty with that medicine. I don't really know if vampires go to doctors, but we could compel someone to get you to see a psychiatrist and he can prescribe you with a specific mood stabilizer and if he feels you need it, Xanax, which I will recommend to him. I can help you get through this. It'll be nice to use my psych degree for something. And helping out the nicest vampire to probably grace this earth would be a good use of my education."

"Wow. Wow. That's. Bipolar disorder. I've heard of that. I always wondered. But I never wanted to stereotype myself as people do. Wow."

"I know it's a lot to take in, but I can help you with that."

"Thanks, Cami. I don't know how to thank you."

"I should be thanking you. You're allowing me to use my degree in the most unique way. I can be more than a bartender and a friend of the Mikaelsons."

"You are way more than that whether or not I am your client."

"Thanks, Mina. You should get some rest. We'll talk more in the morning."

"All right. Thank you, Cami. This is. This is wonderful."

"It's no problem at all."


	6. Chapter 6: Cold, cold heart

Chapter 6: Cold, cold heart

Freya started to walk out the door of the compound, when she heard Elijah behind her.

"May I help you with something, Elijah?"

"Are you going to see her?"

Freya turned around. "If by "her" you mean the sister you betrayed, then, yes, I am going to see her and, no, you can't come along."

"I only wish to ask how she is."

"She's better now that she's living with Cami; however, she is still furious at this feud between you and Klaus, how you hold your forgiveness over him, dangling it like a toy."

"Niklaus killed Gia. And Hayley…"

"And, Hayley, what? Mina takes no issue with your anger towards Klaus regarding Gia. She admits that what he did to her was unnecessary and a ludicrous byproduct of his anger for being daggered. However, Hayley, that's where you and Mina differ, as you know. When it comes to Hayley, Mina believes, and I agree, that you should be the one asking for forgiveness. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Tell her I miss her."

"Oh, brother," Freya said, smiling at him bitterly, "I will do no such thing."

"Hello, sister."

"Hello, sister."

"Thank you for coming over."

"Of course. I miss you."

"I miss you too, but you are always welcome here. Cami has made it very clear that this is my home too."

"That's wonderful."

"So, tell me, how are you?"

"Quite well. Spending most of my time taking care of Hope."

"Ah, the glorified babysitter."

Freya smiled, "Yes, but I don't mind too much. I get to spend time with my niece."

"That's all very good, but don't you hate the way Jackson and Hayley call on you whenever they need? Especially since Hayley hasn't apologized for knocking you out."

"Yes, that does bother me. I guess their treatment of me results in me being more of a neutral party. That and I'm starved for a real family after living with Dahlia."

"Hope is your real family. Not Hayley. Nor Jackson."

"You do make a good point, sister. But, let's talk of happier things. There's an open mic night down at the jazz club. Have you accepted my suggestion that you sing there?"

"I don't know, Freya. I've never sung in front of people before. Just in the shower and to Hope."

"Yes, Hope quite likes your singing. It's still the only thing to truly soothe her."

"Yes, and it breaks my heart that I'm unable to do that as often. It's just…"

Freya put her hand on top of Mina's. "Don't let it break your heart. You have your own life to live. You are still Hope's favorite aunt."

Mina laughed. "No, I think you are."

"It's a, how do people say it nowadays? A tie? It's a tie."

"I can get on board with that statement."

Freya laughed, "Please, sing. Niklaus and I will be there. And, I'm sure, if you told them, Cami and Vincent would be there too."

"Oh, Cami and Vincent are busy with these string of murders."

"They could always take a break. Come on, Mina, please."

"All right."

"Good! We'll all go tonight!"

"Freya? Are you ready?" Niklaus asked.

"Yes, yes, Klaus, I'm coming," Freya said, walking out of her room dressed in a shimmering black dress.

"You look quite lovely, sister."

"Thank you, brother. You look quite lovely as well."

"Shall we?"

"Yes."

"Where are you two off to?" Elijah said from behind them.

"Just out," Freya said, without turning around.

Elijah whooshed in front of them. "You two look awfully dressed up."

"Fine, Eljah, Mina's singing at the Jazz Club today and we are going to see her," Freya said, frustrated.

Elijah raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Mina's singing? In public? She's never done that before."

"Well, it seems our sister has become quite courageous. Now, if you'll excuse us," Niklaus stated, taking Freya's arm and walking away.

Freya stopped for a moment and turned around to look at Elijah. "You are not invited. Don't even think of coming and hiding yourself in the back. This is a big step for her. You are not going to ruin it. Do I make myself clear?"

Elijah opened his mouth, but was unable to speak.

Freya lifted up her hands and, with her palms faced towards Elijah, she spelled him with head pain.

"Ah! Freya! Yes, yes! I understand! I won't go!"

Freya relaxed her hands. "Good," she said, "I'm sure you can occupy yourself across the street."

"Next up. We have, Mina Narayan."

"Whoo! Go Mina!" Marcel clapped as he too was invited.

"Hi, everyone. Look, I've never sung in public first, so I'm a bit too nervous to sing my own stuff, but there's a song that has been stuck in my head for quite some time and I'd like to sing it to you. It's Norah Jones' cover of "Cold, Cold Heart"."

"Whoo!" Cami exclaimed, clapping.

"Okay, here goes. "I've tried so hard, my dear, to show that you're my every dream. Yet you're afraid each thing I do is just some evil scheme. A memory from your lonesome past keeps us so far apart. Why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold, cold heart?""

"Melt your cold, cold heart. She's channeling her feelings about Elijah. That's good," Cami said to everyone.

"Another love before my time, made your heart sad an' blue, and so my heart is paying now for things I didn't do. In anger unkind words are said that make the teardrops start. Why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold, cold heart?"

"Wow, she's spectacular," Vincent said.

"That's our sister," Niklaus stated.

"There was a time when I believed that you belonged to me, but now I know your heart is shackled to a memory. The more I learn to care for you the more we drift apart. Why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold, cold heart?"

Unknown to everyone, Elijah was standing outside of the club using his vampire hearing to listen to his sister. He smiled a bittersweet smile- happy that his sister found the courage to sing in public, but sad at what she was singing about and how he had hurt her.

"Thank you, everyone," Mina said, after she finished the song. There was loud applause. Nikalus, Cami, Freya, Marcel, and Vincent were cheering for her. Marcel was whistling.

Elijah smiled and then whooshed away into the night.


	7. Chapter 7: I'm so sorry

Chapter 7: I'm so sorry.

Mina walked to the back of the club.

"Mina! I'm so proud of you!" Cami said, giving her a hug.

"Yeah, you did us proud," Marcel said, flashing his trademark smile.

"Well done, big sister," Niklaus said, kissing her on the cheek.

"So how did it feel?" Freya asked.

"Surprisingly, it felt great. It felt really, really great."

"Oh, I'm so glad. Come here," Cami said, going in for another hug.

After Cami let go, Mina saw a bruise circling her arm.

"My God, Cami. What on earth happened to you?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Tell me."

"Yes, Camille, tell us," Niklaus said, concerned.

"It's really, really not a big deal. It doesn't even hurt that much."

"Cami, who did this to you?" Marcel asked.

"It was. Damn it. It was Elijah."

Mina's throat closed up and suddenly, she could feel herself starting to hyperventilate.

"What?! How? When?" she asked Cami.

"Two days ago when I was moving your stuff out. He grabbed me when I was trying to walk out of your room. I guess the bruise is finally showing."

"He grabbed you then? Camille, why didn't you tell me. I saw you come out of the room," Niklaus stated.

"Because I knew you would have done something very, very violent and all I wanted to do was get back to my house to see Mina."

Mina was silent as she was listening to this. Her breathing getting more and more rapid. Suddenly, her veins were popping.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Mina?" Cami asked turning her attention to her client/roommate/friend.

"I'm going to kill him," Mina said. She turned to go, but Niklaus held onto her.

"Hold on a minute, love. As much as I'd like to see Elijah get what he deserves for hurting Camille, you are in no condition to do anything."

"Condition?! Condition?! Niklaus, I'm not a bloody mental patient! I am still an original vampire. And, I also have my sanity, which is more than I can say for our dear brother."

"I will handle Elijah," Niklaus said.

"No. No. No. It is _I_ who will be handling him," she said, furiously.

"Mina."

"Niklaus, I am older than you and I am angry, so despite your hybrid strength, I could literally grab your throat and throw you out of the bloody window if you don't get out of my way."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"Klaus," Cami said.

Klaus turned to kiss Cami. He got inside her head. "It's all right, Camille. I'll look after her."

"Are you done romancing my therapist?!"

"Let's go."

And they whooshed out of sight.

Cami downed her bourbon. "Well, I'm not just sitting here. I'm going after her."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Cami, that's not a good idea. You've got two original vampires at full speed," said Vincent.

"I don't care, Vincent! She has been getting better! And, because I didn't notice this stupid bruise, and therefore, didn't cover it up, she is going to have a relapse and then she is going to crash into a low. And I need to be there. I know what I'm doing."

"Cami's right. And, I'm not going to just leave my sister like that," Freya said.

"Then, we'll all go," Marcel said.


	8. Chapter 8: I'm so sorry: Part II

Chapter 8: I'm so sorry Part II

When Mina and Niklaus got to the compound, Elijah was handing off Hope to Hayley and Jackson. As soon as Hope was in Hayley's arms, Mina rushed to Elijah, grabbed him, and threw him across the courtyard.

"Mina?" Elijah asked, surprised.

"How dare you?" she said, marching towards him.

"What?"

"Oh, you don't know? I don't understand how someone like you could be so stupid! You hurt Cami!"

"I did no such thing."

"Really, Elijah?! She has a bruise on her arm! A bruise from when you grabbed her when she was just trying to help me!"

"Mina, I didn't realize that I grabbed her that hard."

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GRABBED HER AT ALL!"

Freya, Marcel, Vincent, and Cami arrived. Niklaus was watching Mina, waiting in case he had to come between her and Elijah.

Mina turned around to see Cami.

"Ah, evidence. Cami, would you come here, love?"

Cami walked over to her.

Mina took Cami's arm gently and pointed at the bruise. "THIS is what you do to someone who is trying to HELP ME! Have you lost your mind?! What have you become, Elijah? What have you become? I'm not only hurt at the way you have treated me and everyone around me who has tried to help me. I am disappointed in you. I expected more from you, Elijah."

Elijah's eyes widened at this statement, at the knowledge that not only had he hurt his sister, but he had disappointed her too.

"Hey, he said he didn't mean to hurt her," Hayley said from behind.

Mina turned around and rushed towards Hayley. She took Hope from Hayley's arms and handed her to Freya.

"Hey!"

"Hey, what? Now you have somewhat of an idea of what it's like to have your child snatched from you." Mina paused. "Elijah didn't mean to hurt her?" Mina laughed. "Elijah doesn't mean to hurt anyone. He, after all, is always the innocent, caring protector. Elijah's the perfect Mikaelson. And he enjoys that. As much as he likes to make it seem like _we_ are the burden, it is he who enjoys being our practical defender. The thing is. Elijah hurts worse than any Mikaelson. Love, I don't care if he didn't mean to hurt Cami. He grabbed her. He grabbed her after she told him she moved me out to help ME. But, Elijah only thought of himself." Mina turned around to look at Elijah who had gotten up from the floor. "Time and time again I've told my dear and noble brother to listen to me. To understand how he is destroying our family. Not only does he not listen, but he hurts the one who tries to help our family. The one who has been family. More family than Elijah." She turns back around and looks at Hayley. "Now, everyone knows how furious I am with my brother, but, love, we haven't talked about you or Jackson. You see, as smart as my brother thinks he is, he has terrible taste in women. Need I remind everyone of the Celeste/Sabine fiasco? And, now, you. You who thinks she's tougher than nails. Who thinks she's the independent one who takes care of herself. You too are easily bewitched. Just like my brother. You have been manipulated Mrs. Hayley Marshall- _Kenner_."

"Manipulated by who?" Hayley asked, stupidly. Mina walked over to Jackson. She smiled bitterly. "By _him_!" she said, grabbing Jackson by his hair.

"Tell me, Hayley, love, whose idea was it to run away with Hope? Hmm? Come on. Tell me."

"Jackson," Hayley muttered.

"Precisely. It is you, Jackson," Mina said, looking at him. She then threw him by his hair to the other side of the courtyard.

"You, Mr. Jackson Kenner. You disregarded the feelings of our family and decided that Hope was your daughter and that you and Hayley should take her away," she said, walking towards him.

"The thing is, sweetheart, Hope is NOT your daughter. Hope is Niklaus' daughter," she said, grabbing him again and then throwing him.

"I can see why your pathetic and insecure self, one who has been pining over Hayley for decades, one who claims to be the strong alpha, but who really is a little girl, fantasizing about her perfect family. I can see why you would be jealous of Niklaus. He is, after all, smarter, stronger, more handsome, less pathetic, and he has a connection to Hope that you will never replicate. Still, if you claim to be the good guy, jealousy is not a good enough reason to snatch a child from her father. And what of us? The rest of us originals? Do we not deserve Hope in our lives?" She broke a table and took a piece and stabbed him with it.

"Now, I know Rebekah and Elijah have sworn their allegiance to you, so I guess they don't really matter," she stabbed him again, he moaned in pain.

"But, what about me? I've always been nice to you. I've always been nice to Hayley. I have always cared for Hope. She is after all MY FAMILY!" she said stabbing him again.

"You, the good guy, decided that it would be fine to take Hope away from her family. To manipulate Hayley against us. So that she chose the Crescents over us!" Mina said, dropping the piece of wood and kicking him. Jackson continued to moan. Everyone watched in awe.

"And it was Hayley! Miss tough girl! Who thinks she can take care of herself! She believed you!" She picked up Jackson and threw him at Hayley knocking them both down.

"Hayley, we took you in. We gave you a home. We protected you against the witches, who by the way _you_ provoked not us. And, you know what, you were fine with us. That is. Until Jackson came along. Then you allied yourself with the Crescents and abandoned the Mikaelsons!"

"They're my family!" Hayley yelled, still on the ground.

"SO ARE WE! Despite your actions, you still claim to be a member of our family. Is this how you treat us? And, love, I know I've made comments about you being uneducated before, but," she laughs, "today, your stupidity truly shines. Your declaration of family. Hayley, darling, have you heard of the phrase "You can have more than one best friend"? Well, sweetheart. The same thing works for family. After all, it is the 21st century, as you pointed out to Niklaus. And, by the way, Hayley, ideally, when someone is uneducated she tries to learn and become smarter. If you bothered to watch the news or read a book instead of spending your time bitching and moaning about how Niklaus screwed you over, you'd understand that dads too win custody battles." Mina kneeled in front of Hayley and Jackson, both still on the ground. She picked up Hayley by the throat and threw her. "Dad's win custody battles in the 21st century, Hayley! Well, I have to admit, neither of you would get custody. Hayley easily manipulated by your husband into snatching Hope from her father and Niklaus, well, brother, we already know you have some issues you need to work out. Another example, let this be a part of your education, Hayley. I was born out of an affair between my father and Esther. My father, stupid to fall for Esther but smart enough to realize how cruel she was took me away from the situation. You see, my. Dad. Won.

Which brings me back to my original point. You can have two families. I was raised by my father and stayed with him until he died, god rest his soul. After my father died, the witch who made me an original told me I had siblings. I searched for them. And there I had it. Another family who loved me just as much as my father did. And even another example! Oh, yes, I can give you many! Freya, come here, darling." Freya walked over to her, still carrying Hope. Mina put her arm around her. "Freya came into our lives three months ago and just like that, I have another family member. Marcelus," Mina said, walking towards Marcel, "Despite his egomaniacal issues, like father like son, is also family. And my dear, sweet Cami. She is also one of us, isn't that right, Niklaus?"

"Yes, sister, of course."

"You see, Hayley. You can have more than one family, but you, Hayley Marshall-Kenner, gave yourself an ultimatum," she said, walking towards Hayley. "You decided you didn't like us and you ran and yet, you act as if you're the victim." Mina picked up Hayley by the hair. "You are not the victim. Hope is. You have abused your daughter and would have been happy to have her grow up with Jackson as her father. And what? You were never going to tell her about Niklaus or were you going to say that her biological father was an evil, bad, bad man who never loved her and was out to harm her?" She threw Haley to the ground.

"As you can see, friends and family, we now have a clear idea of the problem. And how do you fix a problem? YOU KILL THE SOURCE!" she said grabbing Jackson and throwing him. " _You_ are the source, Jackson," she said, kicking him. " _You_ are the reason our family is broken," she picked him up and threw him against the wall. " _YOU_ , the one who claims to be the good guy, _you_ have destroyed us." She got on top of him and started hitting him over and over again. "You broke us. You broke us. You broke us."

"She's going to kill him," Hayley said going towards her. Elijah stopped her.

"Elijah, whose side are you on?"

"My sister's, which is the side I should have been on all along."

"She's going to kill my husband!"

"No, see, you really don't understand us. She won't kill him. She's angry. But, she won't kill him. She's not ruthless like you, as much as you like to disguise your ruthlessness as toughness."

"YOU BROKE US! YOU DESTROYED OUR FAMILY!" Mina said. She started crying. Hot tears were rolling down her face.

Cami ran to her and grabbed her from behind. "Mina, shh, Mina, stop, please, stop," she whispered. "You're better than this. Remember? You're the original with a heart. And a very big one." Mina let go of Jackson and clung onto Cami. Cami put her arm around Mina. "He broke us," Mina said, crying. "My idiot brother, his idiot lover, and my idiot sister all fell for it. He broke us. He broke us," she kept whispering quietly. "Shh. You're okay. Shh," Cami whispered, rubbing her arm.

Elijah walked up to Hayley and Jackson. "You two should leave."

"But, Elijah," Hayley protested.

"Leave! And leave Hope with us. You two have spent enough time with her."

Hayley and Jackson left. Elijah walked over to Mina and Cami. He sat on the ground next to Mina and began stroking her hair. "Sister, I am so sorry," he whispered, "I promise. I will never leave you again."


	9. Chapter 9: Crash course in relationships

Chapter 9: Crash course in relationships

Mina opened the door to find Elijah smiling and carrying a white paper bag in one hand and a cup holder with two coffee cups in the other.

"Coffee?" he asked, "Non-fat cappuccino, extra foam and of course, blueberry scones."

"I do like blueberry scones."

"You like blueberry everything."

Mina laughed, "That is true. Come in," she said, stepping aside to let him into the house.

"Thank you. I suppose I can't use our little breakfast to convince you to move back home," he said, setting the coffee and scones on the table.

"No, thank you, Elijah. I like it here," she said, as they took their seats, "It makes me feel more independent. Plus, I could use as much space as I can from Jackson and Hayley."

"Ah, yes. The King and Queen."

"How very royal."

Elijah laughed and took a sip of coffee. Mina broke off a piece of her scone.

"Elijah, what did you see in her? Honestly, look me in the eyes and tell me. What did you see in Hayley Marshall now Kenner? Because there was an instant attraction when you saw her. Was it just that she was carrying Niklaus' child, because, let me tell you, love, Niklaus had as much to do with bringing Hope into this world than that little twit. And definitely had more of a hand in keeping her alive."

Elijah smiled, "I don't know. I suppose it was a love at first sight situation. I saw her and I knew she was special."

Mina smacked Elijah on the head playfully, "But, she's not."

"No, she's not. Quite frankly, you're right. She has brought this family nothing but misery, especially now that she is queen to Jackson's king."

"She always underestimated us. She was always ungrateful. Always thought she had to do things alone and that our brother was a deadbeat father. Remember how you apologized after accusing Niklaus of using the baby as a hybrid breeding machine? Hayley never did. Nor did Rebekah. And then when she met Jackson."

"Yes, when she met Jackson, it was, how should I put it? All over."

"You have terrible taste in women, Elijah. Except."

"Except who?"

"Katerina Petrova. Look, I know she has a horrible reputation. Had a horrible reputation, but, honestly, she gave you the cure at the end of the day and you did nothing to help her and instead, after surviving for centuries, she was left with a dead daughter, killed by the boy who convinced you that Niklaus was using the baby, and death herself."

"I probably regret hurting Katerina more than hurting Tatia. Tatia was not deliberate. Katerina. That was my fault entirely."

Mina put her hand on Elijah's leg, "Sorry, brother. I got carried away. You aren't the reason Katerina is dead. Elena Gilbert is. Selfish little child thought that she was the only one with a horrible life even though Katerina's parents were slaughtered at the hands of our dear brother and Nadia was snatched from Katerina at her birth. It was Elena Gilbert's Niklausness, her need for revenge, that was Katerina's undoing really."

"Niklausness. That's good."

"Being a vampire. The heightened emotions. The hunger. We are all just different versions of Niklaus Mikaelson."

"I don't think that's true for you."

"Oh, of course it is. I'm just the best version." Mina and Elijah looked at each other and then laughed.

"Oh, Niklaus," she said, "Now, there's someone with good taste in women. Now, I mean. Not always. But he doesn't act on it. He's too bloody insecure and fearful."

"I assume you are speaking of our brother's relationship with Cami."

"Yes."

"Yes, I think Niklaus would find himself quite happy, if he just spent more time with her. Other than you, she's the only other person always on his side."

"Yes, but now's the matter of Tristan and Lucien and your bloody Strix."

"Ah, yes. The Strix."

"Elijah. You are their sire. You are an original vampire. One of the most powerful vampires in the world. Can't you just put them on a time out?"

"Ah, if only it were that easy, sister."

"Well, I have a feeling that Tristan and Lucien are not going to be our only visitors."

"You mean."

"Where there's Tristan, there's usually Aurora somewhere behind."


	10. Chapter 10: I get it! A mini-chapter

Chapter 10: I get it! Mini-chapter. I've been busy

"Hello, Lucien."

"Mina," he said flustered.

"My God, what's wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing. Your brother has a flare for the dramatic."

"Is that what's got you all shaken up and running out of here? Niklaus' dramatics?"

"Partly. Now, if you'll excuse me," he said as he quickly whooshed to his hired car.

Mina looked puzzled. "Niklaus, what was that all about?" She asked, looking up at him from the courtyard.

"Come up, sister. I will let you know."

"What's wrong, Niklaus?" she asked when she got upstairs.

"It seems as if my old friend Lucien is aware of a prophecy that states that our sire lines will destroy each other."

"Excuse me?"

"Mine, yours, Elijah's, and Rebekah's. Apparently, we will all wipe each other out. At least that's what his so-called seer states."

"What?! That's preposterous!"

"Which is precisely what I told him after he made me feed on his seer."

"You saw it? The prophecy?"

"I did. It wasn't very clear, but I'm not sure if I should believe Lucien's witch."

"Niklaus, Lucien is sired to you. If he's coming to you with his seer, then it must be correct. If you die, Lucien dies."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that."

"Then, what do we do? Can Lucien help avoid this prophecy?"

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP! I AM KLAUS MIKAELSON! I FEAR NO ONE AND NOTHING!"

Mina rolled her eyes. "Oh, my God, Niklaus. I KNOW! You're my bloody brother! You don't think I know who you are?! We're not taking bloody attendance! I understand that your father put you down for centuries and has stopped at nothing to try and kill you over and over again and Esther made you weak when she pretended to make you strong and Elijah and Rebekah have treated you like you don't matter. I get all that. But, sometimes, Niklaus, when you claim to be the great Klaus Mikaelson, _that's_ the thing that drives people away. Not their underestimation of you, but your constant need to prove there should be no underestimation. I GET IT! YOU ARE KLAUS MIKAELSON! You are the powerful hybrid! The one all women, men, children, and creatures should fear. But, you know what, Niklaus? You are still my younger brother and I get to tell you right now that you don't know everything."

"I do know everything."

"Really, darling, what's my favorite color?"

Niklaus paused and then he muttered, "Pink."

"Wrong. It's blue. Like blueberry scones. Like blueberry waffles. Like blueberry pancakes. Like blueberry muffins. Like my bloody blueberry breakfast that I've been having for the better part of a thousand years!"

"It was a stupid question anyway."

"Yeah, it was stupid. It was stupid to prove to you that you are being stupid. You don't know everything, Niklaus. That doesn't make you any less of a man or hybrid, but what will make you less of a man, hybrid, _and_ brother, is if you don't let Lucien help you, because if it is true that we are destroying each other, we're going to need all the help we can get."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, you guys, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. To be honest with you, I'm very behind on The Originals. It's not fun to watch. At first I could make my own world about it, but Elijah is still Hayley's bitch and well, Hayley's still a bitch. And I saw a couple clips and Hayley wanted to talk to Cami because she was also wrapped up in the Mikaelson world blah blah blah. Hey, she chose to have that drunken one-night-stand. She's the one who went to New Orleans to find her family and garnered the attention of the witches. She is the sole reason Hope is always in danger. And the fact that she portrays herself as a victim of the Mikaelsons is just too much. And then when she told Tristan "You killed a good man." I was like, seriously? Jackson is the good man? Jackson is the one who pretended to be Hope's father, thought he was better than Niklaus, and tore Hayley from the Mikaelsons and turned her against them. I swear. Phoebe Tonkin is a doll, but every time I see her face in The Originals. It's just too much. I mean, she's not innocent! We first found out about her because she was Tyler's other woman. She thinks she has a moral high ground to stand on? Oh, and let's not forget that Hayley slept with Elijah for three days straight while she was already engaged to Jackson. The good man.

And Elijah used to be my favorite. Niklaus said it was the time Elijah spent with their mother that messed him up, but it was Hayley. I mean, usually when Elijah is in protector mode and killing everyone in his path, it's fun. But, him killing all those Kingsman people for the wolves? Yuck.

Cami I don't mind being a vampire, because she kind of reminds me of Caroline and Caroline became awesome after she became a vampire (although Cami was pretty awesome before that).

I'm just so sick of Julie Plec and her smirks and thinking she's so clever. She's ruining her characters and she's pissing off fans. She's not teasing them or making them wait or doing anything a good writer does. She's straight up pissing them off. Look what she did to her own creations. She ran their faces into the mud. Julie Plec actually came up with The Mikaelson Family. The only book character was Klaus. And she did a brilliant job with that, but she screwed everything up like she always does. She's doing it on TVD with Steroline too. Apparently, three years from now, Caroline will be engaged to Alaric and utterly despise Stefan. And the thing is, Julie Plec knows the show is on the chopping block, but she can't even make Steroline, what's the term? Endgame? I mean, come on! We had Delena even when we had Stelena and we had solid Stelena. With Steroline, it took them five years and now it's just bits and pieces, and now, Julie has made it so Caroline hates him in three years, and this season's probably going to be the last season, so we're left with Caroline being engaged to Ric with his twins whom she's made her own, and Stefan will be running away from this huntress chick not even thinking of Caroline. Actually, I've only fully watched the first two episodes, but I've seen bits and pieces, and it does not look good for Steroline. It didn't even look good in the first episode, because that's when we find out that Caroline hates Stefan in three years.

It's just not fun anymore. I don't plan on watching The Originals ever again, unless there is some serious cleanup or Hayley gets killed off or both. And I'm going to trudge through The Vampire Diaries in hopes that it gets renewed and I get some answers.

I'm not saying I'm ending the story. But, it's on hiatus indefinitely. I'm sorry. I might do another Originals Story. Like a witty, sarcastic British humor comedy like it used to be. I actually might write a story focused on Cami and have her kick some Hayley ass. Maybe even more. That's actually a good idea. But, for right now, this story is on hiatus. Sorry, guys.


End file.
